


Lords of Misrule

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awfulness, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hal said yes, M/M, The darkest timeline tbh, Yellow Lantern Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: A world where Thaal offered, and Hal said yes.





	Lords of Misrule

**Author's Note:**

> The Yellow Lantern Kings AU I secretly adore. Here’s a confession: I wrote this listening to [Love Led Us Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMtSufIUW_I) from Muppets Treasure Island. It is bizarrely fitting.

Hal said yes. Stars didn't collapse in on themselves (not then anyway) and the earth didn't shake but everything changed.

Their legends changed from inspirations to young lanterns to dark cautionary tales on Earth and Oa. The Yellow Lantern Kings.

But every reign falls.

Between the Justice League and the remaining Lanterns, they were captured. Not before tearing a planet in half and decimating their attackers, of course.

In the end, Hal swayed on a broken leg, teeth stained with blood that wasn’t all his. He leaned on Sinestro, whose hand curled around the bloody stump of his left arm.

“The fucking Phantom Zone, huh?” Hal snarled, and even Superman didn’t want to look at him. He was bloody too.

Sinestro touched long fingers to the bottom of Hal’s chin. They kissed like there was no one else there, and reveled in the shocked little gasps of the onlookers.

Hell itself would be Paradise as long as they were together.

And no prison would hold them for long.


End file.
